


A Cold Day

by yummycrummy



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Other, relaxing time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: The brothers enjoying some peace and quiet in their home
Kudos: 19





	A Cold Day

A Cold Day

The sky was dull cast and grey. The clouds seemed to have swallowed the sky up and cast a chilling wind throughout the city of Brooklyn. It was October, a cold day in fact. Luigi stared out the window from his and Mario's flat, watching the cars from above drive on by. Not many people were walking, since it was cold out. 

"Soups ready." Mario's voice called from the kitchen. Luigi got up from the couch and trudged into their little kitchen, the aroma of Mario's famous soup drifting it's way up into his nose. 

"It smells great." Luigi said, taking a seat. 

Mario smiled at him from over his shoulder. He picked up two bowls and carried them to the table, placing a bowl for himself and then his brother. He removed his apron and sat down, putting a napkin around his neck. 

"Thanks bro." Luigi began to eat quietly and politely, unlike Mario who began stuffing his mouth, being the noisy eater that he was. They both ate in silence for a while, both not having much to talk about. 

"If the weather clears up later, would ya wanna go for a walk to the park?" Mario decides to ask once he's finished his bowl. 

"Sure. Maybe we could go to the bookstore too?" Luigi asks. 

Mario shrugs. "Yeah, 'course we can. I need some new reading material for the bathroom anyway." 

Luigi snorts. "You're gross." 

As they place their empty bowls in the sink, the brothers go to crash in the living room. Mario slumps down in his recliner while Luigi lies down on the sofa, cradling a pillow to his chest. They watch some random Seinfeld episode as the hours go by slowly, the gloomy weather outside not seeming to pass.

As twelve o'clock comes around, Luigi's passed out cold, turned over onto his side as he continues to hug his pillow. Mario's drowsily watching a baseball game, the volume turned down low so he wouldn't wake his bro. After a while, he yawns and turns the TV off, getting up. He stands over Luigi's sleeping form before gently picking him up, cradling him in his arms. Luigi's eyebrows furrow slightly from being disturbed, but he stays asleep. Mario smiles down at him and takes him into their bedroom. 

Placing Luigi down on his bed, Mario tucks him in with his soft green comforter, before placing a kiss upon his forehead. 

"We can go out later, or tomorrow. The weather can make ya feel tired so I don't blame you." Mario rubs the back of his head as he yawns again. He ruffles Luigi's hair and smiles again. "Sleep tight, Weeg. Love ya." 


End file.
